1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to auto-injector apparatus for injecting medicants into a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To aid convenience in injecting drugs it is desirable to simplify the process by inserting the needle into the delivery site, delivering the drug and subsequently sheathing the needle with minimal user input. The prior art has included a number of auto-injector devices for performing this process. Most prior art auto-injectors use glass based syringes or cartridges as the primary packaging for the drug or medicant.
There is a continuing need for improved auto-injector apparatus that are simple and reliable in their use and economical in their manufacture.